LCR-50 "Sharpshooter"
* (recoil) * * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 20.0.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 45|capacity = 1 (max 9) (3 default)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military-themed|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 20.0.0 update. Appearance It is a rather bulky large-caliber sniper rifle with a long barrel (with a bolt cylinder on its rear) and an 8X scope. Strategy It deals godly damage, low fire rate, one capacity and fair mobility. Tips *Use this weapon in long ranges. *After racking a kill from a sniping spot, move to another position due to obvious reasons. *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Due to its recoil after firing, it is advisable to aim very well and that you should stay right in front of a solid object. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally un-scope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *It can one-shot enemies, so be careful in aiming. *This weapon has a very large hit box, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to no-scope for easier kills at medium range. *Its 8X scope renders it a devastating weapon in long ranges, if used well. *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of hiding area. *This gun is capable of supporting players on Flag Capture matches, as well as killing those who use the tunnel to transport the flag in Two Castles. *If locked in a sniper fight, take time to aim with this weapon. *In Team Fight, pick off key targets (i.e. Ghost Lantern users) to prevent enemies from getting fast easy kills. Counters *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. Like all other sniper rifles, this weapon is not good at close range. Be aware of skilled players, for they can annihilate you regardless of the range. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *In medium/long range fights, move around and strafe with a heavy or a primary. Be wary though, as an experienced player can aim and hit you easily. *Keep moving, so he will suffer from recoil after firing, which renders him vulnerable. *Do not engage in groups its users in a linear fashion, due to the piercing shot. *Attack its users after he fires. That way, he will have a hard time to react. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. Performance Analysis Cost to buy depends on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based from the .950 JDJ Rifle. *It is one of the non-futuristic Sniper weapons featuring a wall break attribute. *It shares the firing sound of the Heavy Sniper Rifle but is 2.5 times louder than the latter (due to it being filled with a .950 JDJ round). Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Armor Piercing Category:Themed Category:Knockback Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary